Bubblegum Bowties and Books
by Sealex87
Summary: JohnRose AU: Rose and Kanaya have just been divorced after a marriage of 3 years. Rose has been estranged from her friends for the past 6 months and has no place to stay. Nothing seems to be turning out right until she enters a certain toy shop that may contain the key to mending her broken heart. (Sort of a domestic AU in which Casey is John's "adoptive" daughter)
1. Chapter 1

The combination of the stuffy air in the lawyers office and the suffocating atmosphere that was bound to hang upon a couple that was to sign divorce papers clouded the room. Rose swallowed hard as she received the paper that was slid across the table by her wife, ex-wife. As she unfastened the fair-inked pen her eyes peered up towards said individual to be met by that unfaltering gaze of hers. Quickly Rose shifted her eyes downwards and signed accordingly onto the documents. The lawyer droned on the procedural speech to be given to newly divorcees and the meeting was adjourned.

"Kanaya." called Rose hesitantly as the two left the building, both headed in different directions. Kanaya paused and turned, about faced, towards rose with a solemn, but gentle look on her face.

Without fail Kanaya pronounced her words carefully caressing each syllable , "Yes, Rose?"

On the inside Rose felt as if she would shrivle up with guilt over the entirety of the situation. Rose loved Kanaya, she really did. The pair had met as high school sweethearts and had married soon after. During their marriage Rose did remember feeling truly happy. Yet here they were, freshly divorced as they were wed, staring at each other.

"I'm sorry. For everything. This doesn't change the fact that I love you Kanaya. I care about you very much..Its just..."

"It's okay. I understand you're feelings clearly Rose. I was unable to show my emotions more openly to you. I am the one who should be sorry." Kanaya assured, showing a smile that was brimming with regret, and sadness.  
Rose sensed these emotions and felt her stomach clench even tighter than it was already.  
"..No Kanaya, no that's not it at all. I knew. Please don't..." Rose whispered barely audible amongst the hustle and bustle of the busybee street beside them.  
She felt like a deer caught in headlights. Rose felt a mixture of shame and hatred for herself and pain take over her body.  
She was the one who wanted the divorce.  
She was the one that should have shown her emotions more openly.  
It was her fault.

Before she knew it Kanaya had stepped forward and enraptured Rose into a warm hug.  
Rose hung onto Kanaya's awkwardly for a split second until the two settled into the sudden embrace.  
"Goodbye Rose."  
After a short pause the two broke apart and exchanged a meaningful look before turning to leave without another word.

It was over.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Rose awoke with a sore back and feeling not very hygienic at all. Rose had opted to stay in a cheap hotel rather than returning to the apartment that she had once shared with her ex-wife. Rose thought that it would be too awkward for the pair of them to board in the apartment after the events prior so she insisted that she could find another place to stay. Convincing Kanaya was hard enough but when it came down to actually finding exactly where to sleep, Rose had been stumped.

Luckily she found a business card from one of her old friends from university, Aradia, who'd recommended the place because she claimed to have known the owner. To be quite honest Rose thought the setup of the faded white and deep blue hotel was tacky and needed work. But as Aradia had stated they charged cheap nightly and the owner was nice enough, although he was prone to perspire often. Unlike other hotels, it was located in a nice part of town, not somewhere shady and polluted like the stereotype fits. A few blocks over there was a charming shopping center that lined the bridge and river that cut through the cityscape.

Sighing, Rose reached for her hastily packed suitcase and changed into fresh clothes. She dawned a simple lavender one piece with black leggings and her mothers old black and purple scarf. Her fingers traced the long garment fondly before fastening it around her neck.

It'd been awhile since she'd talked to, or even seen her mother. It'd been a long time since Rose had talked to anybody within the close knit of friends she had made so long ago. Before brooding emotions of guilt could consume and depress her as they had yesterday Rose set to making her bed properly and clearing the room of her belongings. Rose intended to accomplish the goal of finding and buying a new apartment just for herself in one day.

As Rose clicked the door shut she considered the impossibility of the goal she'd set for herself but continued on. She certainly did not want to live out of some cheesy hotel for the rest of her life. The last thing she wanted to do was become of one those love lost divorcee who let life swallow her whole because of emotional turmoil.

That would not be her.

Rose encountered the manager, Equius, and what seemed to be his girlfriend, who dawned a green trenchcoat topped off with a electric blue hat depicting a feline, and handed over the key, bidding thanks. The green eyed girl peered on at Rose as the two conversed before stopping Rose as she was about to leave.

"I know you may feel purr-etty lonely but that wont last very long. You're purr-fect someone is closer than you think. That's what my instinct says!" chirped the girl mysteriously until skipping away in the opposite direction.

"Nepeta!" groaned Equius," I told you to stop predicting the love lives of strangers! It's not of etiquette!" he followed after her grasping at a handkerchief hanging from his pocket.

Equius turned his head back quickly before leaving ," Goodbye Ms. Lalonde and thank you for you're stay. Please don't take what she said to heart. Nepeta loves to meddle..." and he was gone.

Rose walked the couple of blocks towards the shopping center she had spotted on the taxi ride there. The air was cold but the season was amidst the awkward inbetween from summer to autumn. It was warm but cold, yet still nice enough to spend the day out for a walk. She passed bakeries and eateries of every kind. Rose noted the cafe on her walk as well, adding to her mental notes that she would visit them soon. It was not until she approached a particular shop that she had decided to enter.

The sign stated in blunt and playful handwriting: " CASEY'S TOY & JOKE SHOP"

Upon entering the establishment Rose inwardly questioned herself for coming into a toy shop of all places before finding herself in front a treasure trove of toys. It was as if the entire spectrum of toys were gathered and placed expertley about the room. There were the classic items such as teddy bears or fire trucks or wooden train sets and more modern items such as light flashing robots or whizzing helicopters. Rose took in the sights of the childish items. It had been years since she'd set foot into a toy store, much less a joke shop. She took notice of the high population of customers in the vicinity, eyes finding the much smaller "joke" section of the store in comparison. Her legs wandered about the mystical place, tinkering and smiling at the snuggly fit shelves.

Just before the entry way that read "joke shop" Rose's eyes were met with something that shot waves of nostalgia through her body.  
Squiddles.

Her hands leafed through the many colors of the retro shaped critters her smile widening with each touch. These reminded her so much of her friends. Jade, a somewhat dorky but sweet and cheerful girl, who'd adored the aquatic charm of Squiddles in the same intensity that Rose had once had as a little girl. It made her think of her ironic brother that seemed to drive her on edge. That train of thought also lead her to think about the equally dork brother of Jade,John, who'd always known how to make her laugh. Of course Rose had loved Squiddles truthfully for a while but remembered admitdley to vandalizing the design of their round cuteness to look meaner and more hung her head a bit lower at the embarrassment of the "goth" kid image she'd tried to form of her 13 year old self. She felt a bit ashamed but not regretful of those days, because admittedly she was still keen to the "gothic" look, if there was any way to word it.

Hand still leafing through the squiddles she'd finally found the lone purple toned squiddle among the ground.

As she turned the squiddle forwards, she did not meet the stitched round eyes, but the _exact replica_ pair of slanted eyes that had mounted her shirt so many years ago.

Taken aback Rose stepped away slightly but her movement was quick and she stumbled into something. Somebody.

Her head snapped quickly her urgent slips of apologies already flying from her mouth to find a small girl. Her hands which had seemed to have been full of all the squiddles,Rose had absentmindedly been dropping to the ground were now spattered about the floor of the store.

"I'm so sorry!" Rose cried reaching a hand out to the little one," I was so caught up in my memories that I've caused you so much trouble!"

Rose began taking scoopfuls of squiddles in her arms after helping the girl up. The girl dusted herself off and looked at the strange woman with odd violet eyes. She smiled.

"I'm totally fine!" beamed the girl," You're no trouble at all! My dad loves squiddles alot too! He made every one of those by hand! That purple one you've got there is super special though!" continued the girl happily.

Rose who had nearly gathered the dropped squiddles and placed them back carefully, smiled at the girl before realizing that she was still clutching to the purple squiddle she'd referenced. The girl teetered on her heels while blowing a bright blue piece of bubblegum into a perfect bubble. The girls hair was a golden blonde and wore bright yellow overalls to match.

"I'm Casey by the way!"  
Rose tilted her head slightly, perplexed and amused by her behavior. Although the past 3 years Rose had never been around children or really desired any, she always held a certain fondness for the whimsical aura of innocence they held. Rose straightened herself slightly and offered the girl a hand.

"My name is Rose."

"And my name is John!"

Both Rose and Casey's heads turned in unison to the voice coming from a tall, ebony haired man, embellished with a whirling yellow and blue joke bowtie below unmistakable curved white teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose stood there, speechless, eyes taking in the figure of one of the dearest friends in her life. Instead of thoughts towards a heartfelt reunion, her mind was flooding with questions.

_How did he find me? How did I find him? Where did he come from? Why is he here, in this city?_

Despite having know John for several years, the nerdy but oddly charming boy from her childhood, Rose simply could not wrap her head around why he was in this exact place at this exact time. He heartbeat pounded in her chest, making it that much harder not to turn right around and leave the establishment. As soon as Rose had wed Kanaya, her newly be-wedded announced that they would be moving from the loving hometown of Maple Valley, Washington that she'd grown up in beside her friends. The move was unexpected and took everyone, including Rose as a shock, but she never let her emotion of wariness show. Rose simply wanted to share Kanaya's excitement at starting their new lives as partners, not to drag down and suffer with their relationship. She felt that she had to obtain a certain sense of maturity, being the first of her close friends to engage in the big jump called marriage. However her thoughts about her departure were interrupted by a bone crushing embrace.

John had leapt forward and captured Rose in a hug that lingered with concern and security...and _something else._  
"Oh Rose! Rose! Rose its you!" John cried laughter bouncing behind every syllable," I've-We all have- I missed you so much!"  
Rose couldn't quite put her finger on it, but as she accepted the way John held her she couldn't help but compare it to the similar exchange she had shared with Kanaya. Why did hugging John feel so _different_? Was it because she had missed him probably more than she would admit? Rose wanted to ponder this further but yet again her train of thought was this time attacked by yet another hug by Casey.

Casey giggled," I want to hug too!"

Rose had almost forgotten her presence if it wasn't for her embrace and the constant popping of bubblegum. Slowly Rose's shock stricken face changed into one of pure relief and happiness as she lifted her head up slightly from John's broad chest to meet the same pair of sapphire eyes that twinkled with mischief.

With a beam Rose replied softly," I've missed you too John."

"So let me get this straight?" John whispered anxiously, " You and Kanaya _got a divorce_?"

Rose sighed, "Kanaya and I, John."

Although the two had been engaging in serious conversation that made John burst into laughter.

"Sorry, you know I always was the grammer Nazi." smiled Rose cheeks tinting a bit pink. "But yes what I've told you is true. The pair of us had our similarities but our differences as well," continued Rose,"...That's about all I have to say on the matter. I'm sorry John, its just that I.."

John's eyes softened as Rose spoke until he interjected," Its completely fine Rose. I won't force you into telling me things that you're not comfortable talking about yet." John reached across the table to hold Rose's hand reassuringly.

"Everyone goes at their own pace with coping with things like this and I know you Rose, and right now the best for you is to give you some space. You can tell me anything once you feel like you're ready to share. I'll always lend you an ear." finishing John who smiled triumphantly.

Rose felt another wave of relief but then a twinge of confusion at the triumphant nature of the smile. As John's hand pulled away and revealed her palm, Rose was now holding something round, warm,and...and fleshy?

Rose jumped and let out a small but shrill scream as she chucked the fake ear across the table. John sputtered into hysterical laughter whilst landing Casey with a heroic high five as their giggling fit directed the attention of the whole restaurant to their own table. Rose's face transitioned from the pleasant pink to a solid red in a matter of seconds. Rose glared at John sternly, or at least tried to, on the edge of hysteric laughter herself. Eventually Rose gave in and began chuckling and smiling wider than she had in years. The whole afternoon had been an experience, from encountering her best friend to befalling victim to a variety of pranks from the "prankmaster".

A set of heated stomps marched over to the trios table until stopping smack in front of them foot tapping. A black haired man with notable crease lines and a set in stone scowl to accompany them loomed over their table.

"John._ What. in. the. fuck. did. I. say. about. pranks. in. MY. RESTAURANT_?" griped the man through his teeth, decked out in a gray toned sweater and a food spattered apron to match.

John's eyebrows shot up in mocked suprise which also scored him a few more giggles from his blonde haired companions,"Oh no its the fuzz! We swear Officer Karkat we've done nothing wrong this time!"  
Casey mimicked this statement and held up her right hand and assumed a defensive stance, "Nothing this time!"  
Rose looked between the three amusedly as Karkat bickered and quarreled with the two troublemakers until an exuberant blind girl interfered.

The three sat trailing far after closing time as said blind girl, Terezi, chattered on to Rose. She told her about he restaurant and how her "nubby" was always at odds with John but he meant well. The day had passed on so quickly that by the time they'd left the resteraunt it was nearly midnight and Casey was fast asleep within Johns arms.

As John and Rose walked on talking of the events at the resteraunt Rose stopped in her tracks realizing one vital task she had forgotten to complete amongst the fun.

John walked on a little ways ahead before noticing Rose's immobilized state.  
"What's the matter?" asked John, worry clouding his face.

"I don't have an apartment!" Rose uttered regretfully,"Before I ran into you I was apartment hunting but that plan has gone to waste."

Rose looked up at John and sighed " I'll have to head back to that motel on the other side of town for tonight I suppose. I'm sorry John but this is probably where we should part. I don't want to be a burden to you after keeping such a distance for so many years"

Something heavy in Rose's chest struck her as she said these words about leaving John's side. Not only did the words strike her but so did John's droop of disappointment in his emotions. After nearly 2 years of sporadic texts and phone calls the thought of even separating for a few minutes, honestly killed Rose a bit on the inside.

Rose gathered her things from John's office at the toyshop until hugging John once more and planting a soft kiss on Casey's cheek.

John watched as Rose's figure became smaller and smaller, until noticing the struggling Casey in his arms. Casey had exploded from John's arms and dashed after Rose.

"Wait! Wait please don't go Rose!" cried Casey, a hint a sorrow in her voice," I don't want you to go yet!  
Daddy doesn't want you to go yet! We love you!"

Casey sprinted as fast her legs could carry her, as did John closely behind her, trying to catch the sobbing child.  
Rose turned and was taken aback by the urgent looks of her pursuers. Her face, which had been hidden from the pair, was dripping with silent tears that she had resolved not to show them. Casey reached Rose first and buried her face into her neck sprouting out more pleas to stay. Heaving and panting John collapsed beside the two and looked at Rose firmly.  
Rose gasped slightly as she noticed that John's eyes sparkled with tears as well until he said without hesitance," Come stay with us Rose. You're not a burden. _We love you_."

Rose broke down at these words and sobbed in the childlike manner Casey was as John hugged the two tight until their sobs disappeared.

Lighthearted and surrounded by mutual airs of affection the three of them walked to John's apartment, hand in hand.

_Waahh I'm so sorry for not updating this for such a long time! I've been busy with school and finals and such but this fic is definitely not discontinued! I'll try my best to update more constantly and to all of you lovelies who have left me a review I bid you many thanks! It really means alot to me when I receive favorites or reviews on my fics and really inspires me to keep working hard for devoted JohnRose shippers like yourselves! Please tell me what your thoughts on this chapter! Eek, I'm trying my best to write everyone in character as well as I can and if you have any suggestions than feel free to tell them to me!_  
_Until next time! _  
_Arex_


	4. Chapter 4

Rose trudged up the vertical challenge that John's apartment building presented her and sighed in exhaustion at how long they'd been walking. It'd nearly been 15 minutes straight of stair climbing and she was beginning to feel like they'd never reach their destination.

"Remind me why this establishment isn't accommodated elevators?" groaned Rose wiping a glaze of sweat from her brow. She paused for a moment on the second step from the nearing flight and stared up at John who was a ways ahead with Casey slumbering in his held back a giggle as he took in the disgruntled appearance of his old friend.

"Oh come on Rose! This is nothing, weren't you the tennis ace of Maple Valley High?" teased John.  
At this comment Rose immediately rolled her eyes, " Oh yes! I was the perfect role model amongst the Barbie pink skirts and my oh so bright demeanor!"

The pair settled back into arguing sarcastically and jokingly much like the way they always used to fool around when they were younger. Finally after a heavy exchange of counter-arguements and remarks, they had reached the place that John and Casey and soon Rose, called home. John struggled a bit to fish his keys out of his pocket ,without disturbing Casey, and slipped it into the lock. He paused for a second to flash a mock expression of suspense to Rose, followed by a quick grin. Rose smirked at the look on John's face as she turned towards the door. Admittedly Rose was quite nervous to enter the living space of her dear friend.

Would it be a disastrous mess? What if she couldn't find her way through all the things? What if his taste in furniture was dreadful?

At this last question within her mind Rose winced a bit as she realized that Kanaya's eye for fashion had rubbed off on door swung open as Rose took in the spectacle before her.

If anything John's taste in furniture was far from "bizarre" or "dreadful", it was quite, whimsical?  
The ceiling was spattered with a variety or ornaments; wind chimes, contraptions, scales, planet models, tight roping clowns, it was like a city living above their heads. As Rose peered further a wave of nostalgia came crashing down on her as she recognized the novelty glow in the dark stars spread between the spaces of the decorations.  
John had long since walked into the house, disappearing for a moment to deposit Casey into her bed and then returning to the living room where the front door also was. He noticed that Rose was still gaping at the ceiling, feet still on the placemat outside of the apartment. For a moment John studied Rose's face, how it scrunched and widened with speechless amazement at each new thing she discovered on the ceiling, the way she would become quite serious, eyes full of intelligence glazed through it all. He stood there an arms length away, simply watching her, until Rose realized what she was doing, and promptly blushed a shade of pink.

"Oh! I was just, very impressed with you, i mean your ceiling. I.." said Rose stumbling over her words and reassuming her stoic natured pose. She felt foolish for gaping skywards like a child.

John's grin widened at Rose's attempt to maintain her "studious" aura that she was so convinced everyone never saw through. "I'm glad you like what you see!" replied John pompously as he gestured over dramatically to the top of the ceiling to the bottom of his shoes.  
That won a glare from Rose his way, but she was desperately holding back a smile behind it.

"Shall I take you on a tour of my humble abode?" asked John offering Rose a hand and bowing.

Rose giggled and took John's hand in hers as he lead her through the house. The living room was quite plain, a standard couch and coffee table setup that faced a medium sized television set. Rose noticed that there were piles of movies that cascaded almost as high as her chin.

"I see you still are a fanatic over film," remarked Rose.

John nodded enthusiastically,"But of course, I have so many new recommendations for you Rose. I'm no longer the Nic Cage loving kid you knew before, now I actually have TASTE," he finished pridefully.

"Well I'll be looking forward to that."

John led her into the small kitchen that was to the left of the living room. It was small but cozy, it had an open spaced bar type setup where viewing the living room from the stove and sink was easy.

"Here is the kitchen where all of my marvelous mishaps and creations usually turn out to be decently  
edible,"John continued dramatically gesturing to each appliance.

So far Rose was impressed.  
He didn't seem to be overly clean,but it was presentable and nice.

"Its getting pretty late so I guess I'll show you the bathroom and the guest room last."

Rose followed John down the narrow hallway noting the first door on her right that had millions of bright stickers and drawings,framing around a plaque that said "Casey's Room".  
Rose ran into John due to her admiration and peered at his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose a bit worriedly.

John held his fist to his forehead in what appeared to be exasperation.  
"Augh I completely forgot. We only have one bathroom. It'll be a little awkward but are you okay with sharing with Case' and I?"

Rose smiled inwardly at his stressful disposition," I think it will be alright. Just as long as you don't get any ideas Mr. Egbert." she added with a wink, brimming with amusement.

John immediately entered a coughing fit as Rose laughed at him without reservation,"Why do you love to torment me?"

"You're too easy John," Rose replied after stifling a yawn," I think all is left is my lodgings correct? I'm ready tour guide."

John nodded and led her to the door at the end of the hall that paralleled another room that Rose assumed was Johns'.

"We have arrived Milady," John announced with gusto bowing once again. Rose curtsied in response, "Much obliged."

Rose turned the knob to peek in to find a rather plain bedroom, fitted with blue and white striped sheets and a pair of bedside tables with a bedside lamp. "Sorry if its a bit plain. I haven't put much in it besides the bed," said John nervously.

"Oh no its perfect," Rose said quickly, turning to John. "Really its fine. Thank you for even allowing me to stay with you on such short notice. I really appreciate it."

She held out her hand for him to shake," Good night John."

For a moment John stared blankly at the hand she offered,gripped it, and tugged her into another one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Don't make me laugh Lalonde do I look like the kind of guy that is satisfied with just handshakes?"

Rose was already smiling like an idiot as John had pulled her in, bubbles of laughter escaping through her lips. She half knew John wouldn't have been fine with a handshake, but did so anyway to see his reaction. As they pulled apart Rose and John beamed mutually at one another , until submitting to their need for slumber. As Rose paused to close the door, she glanced upwards at John's paralleled actions to let her violet eyes meet sapphire one last time.

* * *

_Ahh I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so long to post u_u I actually finished this in the first week of January but my z,x, and c keys broke so it make spellchecking and legitimately editing this thing a big pain. Anywho based on what you all suggested last time I did some thinking and I have decided to write a DaveJade fic that parallels this one! It will be set in the same universe of course and the two will tie into one another. Dave and Jade will be making an appearance in the next chapter~ Thank you to all the lovlies that favorited and followed this story! 33- Arex_


End file.
